Some people are speech impaired due to a medical reason such as having a degenerative muscle disease, stroke or laryngectomy procedure. For example, those who have suffered a stroke, may have also lost their ability to form words and sounds. One device used to assist the voicebox is the electrolarynx, sometimes referred to as a “throat back” which is a medical device about the size of a small electric razor used to produce clearer speech. The most common electrolarynx device is a handheld, battery-operated device placed under the mandible, which produces vibrations to allow speech. However, there are many drawbacks to the electrolarynx. The device requires vibration in order to the sound. Thus, a person who cannot create a vibration cannot use the electrolarynx. What is needed is an improved system that collects and identifies a user's intended speech and conveys that information to one or more electronic devices in lieu of an audible alternative, which can be used by people a wider range of people who have are speech impaired including those who cannot use an electrolarynx.